The present invention refers to a multiple thermostat assembly with a plurality of thermostats grouped together to form a structural unit, with each thermostat including a base plate.
German publication DE-OS 24 401 86 describes such an assembly in which the individual thermostats are secured together via a pot-shaped mounting on a common flange plate. This flange plate can either be connected to a container wall, the temperature of which being monitored, or directly protrude through the container wall into the fluid being monitored. A drawback of such an assembly is the relative complicated design of the mounting for the thermostats upon the flange plate. Moreover, since the common single flange plate extends over the entire assembly, the mounting is relatively stiff and may prevent an intimate fit of the flange plate upon the component whose temperature is to be monitored so that an even heat transfer is not ensured for all thermostats.